Shore Leave
by Lady-Lexi
Summary: She had declined Nav’s invite to join her and the other crew at the pub in celebration of the Commendation, unable to watch as he flirted with other women, left with other women. Mike and Kate on shore leave. Previously posted on .


Well isn't this nice, our own category! Bit scary, exposing my username and allowing access to those fics I wrote five years ago ... oh well :) Here it is, my first (and currently, only) Sea Patrol story.

P.S - I LOVE REVIEWS. Not hinting at anything ...

She dropped onto the couch, lifting her aching feet onto the coffee and groaned. Shore Leave. Thank God. She was just so tired. Protecting Samaru had taken it out of the Hammersly's crew. The two weeks Shore Leave were a welcome relief. She had declined Nav's invite to join her and the other crew at the pub in celebration of the Commendation, unable to watch as he flirted with other women, left with other women. Or worse, sat alone dejectedly, watching her with that longing in his eyes and making her – she needed a shower.

Hauling herself up she trudges into the bathroom, pulling off her whites and stepping into the warm spray. Minutes later, she grudgingly turns the water off, emerging from the bathroom wearing a long t-shirt. Collapsing back onto the couch, she reaches for the remote and switches on the tv. She was mindlessly absorbed in some current affairs show when the knock came.

Her apartment was small, and she liked it that way. Just the main room, comprising kitchen with breakfast counter, living area and dining table, bathroom and her bedroom. She hated cleaning and was never home – she had no family who ever came to visit and her closest friends were her colleagues. It wasn't like she needed any more room. She stumbles to the door, pulling on a robe as she goes, deciding it was probably not best to greet some random in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. Who on earth would be on her doorstep at this hour anyway?

The knocking became pounding. Wrenching the door open, she glared at the person on the other side, opening her mouth to scold … and faltered, looking into his desperate, passion filled gaze.

'Come – come in.' Her voice caught and she cleared her throat. He walked in, advancing on her, kicking the door shut behind him. She swallowed nervously.

'Mike, I …'

He stopped then, closing his eyes and drawing in a shuddering breath.

'I can't do this anymore, Kate. I can't watch you, can't be so close to you, and yet … God, Kate. I – I need you so badly.'

Their eyes met … and she was lost.

She stood by the window, a sheet wrapped around her to keep the slight chill of the summer breeze off her bare skin. The moonlight cast eerie shadows across her front porch, the few pot plants that were supposed to be decoration a stark reminder of the little time she spent at home with their withered leaves and bare stalks. Her beloved Hammersly. Her beloved Mike. Sighing, she glanced over towards the bed where the handsome face of her Captain rested peacefully against the pillows. His bare, toned chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Oh God. Mike was in her bed. Again. She sighed. How could she have let this happen again? How could she have let herself fall for this man again? Again? Who was she kidding. She had loved him, helplessly, ever since that first night in Canberra when he had taken her back to his apartment after her the news of her estranged mother's death and held her, and kissed her so tenderly. God, her heart ached with the desperate love she had for this man. This man who had hurt her so badly with his decision that their careers were more important than the relationship he had with one of his students. She had agreed, or so she had said. She closed her eyes at the memory of the bitter night she had spent sobbing into her pillow in her cold, empty room at the Academy. A tear trickled down her cheek and she drew in a ragged breath.

So absorbed was she in her memories that she was unaware the man in question had left the bed until strong arms wrapped around her and she felt his breath against the back of her neck. Soft kisses beneath her ear sent a shiver down her spine, and she squeezed her eyes shut, more tears following the path of the first.

'Kate,' he whispered, turning her to face him and pulling her into a tender kiss, 'Kate, what's wrong … tell me, please.'

Pressing her forehead against his chest, she gasped, 'I love you – I've loved you for so long. I can't do this again – I can't lose you again. I just can't,' before dissolving in fierce sobs that racked her small frame.

'Oh Kate,' he said, grasping her chin and raising her eyes to meet his. 'Kate…'

He kissed her then, so different from the fierce, possessiveness of before. His lips moved sensuously across her own, coaxing her mouth open before his tongue met hers. Pulling away he said, 'We are fools. I am a fool. I love you – I am in love with you. How could I have hurt you like this?'

Their lips met again, the sheet falling away from Kate along with her fears. She loved this man.

Hours later, as the first rays of sun gave her skin a golden glow, she looked up at him from her position leaning against his chest.

'Don't leave me again.'

Intertwining her fingers with his own, he tightened his hold on her.

'Never.'


End file.
